Camille
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: Camille era hermosa, tenía cabello tan rubio y sedoso que se veía como de modelo, su piel era blanca y no tenía ni un solo error, tenía ojos verdes y poseía una sonrisa que seguramente haría caer a todos los hombres del mundo si quisiera. "—Puedes tener al hombre que quieras, pero yo sólo quiero a Magnus. Es el único para mí." [Malec, OneShot, AU]


_Aquí un nuevo one shot, espero sea de su agrado. Ha sido inspirado en su mayoría en la canción Jolene de Dolly Parton._

 _Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 **Camille**

 **.**

La puerta era de color azul cielo, tenía pintada una rosa de color rojo a un lado de la manija, Alec odiaba esa decoración, pero se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, esperando a que le abrieran. Fueron dos minutos los que tardaron en responder, Alec sabía que seguramente lo hacía a propósito para hacerlo enojar. La puerta se abrió lentamente, tras ella apareció primero el cabello rubio y largo de una chica y minutos después apareció el rostro de Camille.

—Vaya… ¿Qué hice para merecer la visita del novio de Magnus? —comentó ella, sus palabras suaves y burlonas.

Alec mordió sus labios, tenía las manos relajadas a los costados de su cuerpo pero de repente le entraron las ganas de hacer algo, dejar de parecer tan indefenso. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta que usaba.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Alec, mirando a la chica frente a él—. ¿Tienes tiempo?

Camille permaneció callada, una de sus manos apoyada en la puerta y sus ojos examinando detenidamente a Alec, le tomó unos segundos dar una respuesta, sonriendo mientras movía la cabeza y le indicaba que entrara.

Alec siguió a Camille al interior de la casa. Era una casa bastante ordenada, pero se veía bastante fría, había muebles blancos y negros y apenas un poco de color en tonos fríos u obscuros. Era de dos pisos, sin muchas separaciones en la planta baja. Había una escalera al lado de la puerta que seguramente llevaba al primer piso, pero en la planta baja sólo se veía la sala y la cocina, las paredes eran blancas, los muebles de la cocina eran de color negro, en la sala había una mesita de color negro y dos sofás de tres plazas color vino.

Ella no esperó a que Alec le siguiera o hiciera algún movimiento, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, estirándose con gracia y miró hacia él con interés. Señalando con la mano entera el sillón de enfrente.

—No creo que hablar en la puerta sea algo educado.

Le dio la razón por esa vez. Sus ojos seguían estudiando el lugar mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y seguramente con muy buen gusto, algo que él no entendía pero que seguramente alguien como Magnus apreciaría e incluso podría encontrar fallas.

—Sé que tengo muy buen gusto —dijo Camille, casi divertida por la actitud de Alec—, pero no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, empieza a hablar.

—Aléjate de Magnus.

La ceja de Camille formó un arco delicado mientras sus labios se expandían lentamente, tomando una forma perfecta.

— ¿Alejarme de Magnus? No te entiendo.

—No empieces a fingir —murmuró Alec— Sé que estuviste viéndote con él estas últimas semanas y sé que hablan varias veces por la noche o en la madrugada.

Camille se mantuvo callada sólo un segundo.

— ¿Estás celoso?

Los labios de Alec se fruncieron, bajó la vista para no darle la satisfacción de verlo afectado, pero Camille rio como si supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Alec la vio levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a la cocina, perdiéndola de vista un par de minutos y viéndola después regresar, sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto con una mano. Camille volvió al sofá, adoptando la posición anterior con lentitud.

Camille era hermosa, tenía cabello tan rubio y sedoso que se veía como de modelo, su piel era blanca y no tenía ni un solo error, ni una marca que manchara la perfección, tenía ojos verdes, del verde que verías en las hojas de un árbol en plena primavera, y poseía una sonrisa que seguramente haría caer a todos los hombres del mundo si quisiera.

Él podía ver eso y, aunque nunca se había sentido atraído hacia una mujer, aceptaba que era hermosa y deslumbrante. Era todo lo que cualquier hombre buscaba en alguien, una perfección que incluso parecía irreal.

—Sabes que no puedo competir contigo —declaró Alec. Mirándola con franqueza.

Ella dejó su copa un momento alejada de sus labios, fijándose en Alec y si hablaba en serio.

—Tienes razón —aceptó ella sin pensárselo mucho—, no podrías competir contra lo que yo le ofrezco a Magnus.

Sus palabras eran un golpe frío y preciso, Alec necesitó un momento para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para enfrentarla.

—Eso puedo entenderlo, como lograste tener a Magnus tan fácilmente, pero…

—Sabes que puedo ofrecerle más de lo que tú alguna vez podrías —interrumpió Camille, dejando la copa de vino en la mesa entre ellos—. Comparado conmigo eres como un desecho, no tienes el sentido que yo tengo sobre moda, algo que comparto con Magnus, tampoco tienes temas frescos de conversación, apuesto a que siempre estás hablando de lo mismo, logrando asfixiar al pobre de Magnus, y, aunque eres apuesto, no sabes usarlo a tu ventaja, eres como una pequeña avecilla perdido en el paraíso que Magnus te ofrece.

Alec no esperaba eso, no tan rápido y no tan duro y certero. Él lo sabía, sabía que Magnus era mucho más de lo que él podía llegar a obtener, sabía que tenían tantas diferencias que a veces era totalmente improbable que estuvieran juntos, pero tenía la esperanza de que esas diferencias significaran que podían hacer que las cosas funcionaran, que donde uno fallaba el otro podía ayudarlo.

—Estás aquí rogándome que no te quite a tu hombre —dijo Camille—, pero hace mucho que ya es mío.

Dicho eso volvió a tomar de la copa de vino, tenía una sonrisa malévola mientras tomaba un trago de la copa.

Los pensamientos de Alec se desviaron, vio a Magnus en el sofá junto a Camille, tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola como hacía con él. Jurando sólo amar a Camille por el resto de su vida.

—Por favor —se escuchó Alec diciendo—, no te lo lleves sólo porque puedes.

No estaba ahí para rogar, pero la desesperación le invadía como una enfermedad terminal.

—Deberías dejar que él decida, después de todo, yo no lo estoy obligando a nada —las piernas de Camille se movieron tranquilamente por el sofá, estirándolas de tal forma que llamaban la atención.

—Puedes tener al hombre que quieras, pero yo sólo quiero a Magnus. Es el único para mí.

Camille se tomó el momento para saborear su vino sin preocuparse porque mantenía una conversación con Alec. En su lugar disfrutó de su lugar, casi como si le divirtiera.

—Tal vez no eres el único para Magnus.

Alec se quedó un momento estático, levantándose unos segundos después, bufando mientras se dirigía a paso lento a la puerta. No podía fiarse de Camille y mucho menos tratar de hablarle con sinceridad.

La escuchó levantarse y caminar detrás de él, pero Alec no iba a escuchar más, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta o despedirse. Pero un paso después se quedó estático, llegando a la banqueta donde empezaba la cerca que rodeaba la casa de Camille estaba Magnus, a punto de entrar y chocar con él.

En su mente las palabras de Camille empezaban a tener sentido, se sentía casi traicionado al ver que Magnus se encontraba en ese lugar, a esa hora en la que se suponía que debía de estar en el trabajo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Alec?

Él se quedó callado, sintiendo un retortijón en su estómago.

—Alec vino a hablar conmigo sobre nuestra relación, Magnus —exclamó Camille, su voz se escuchaba detrás de él, pero un poco lejos, seguro se había quedado en la puerta.

Los ojos de Magnus lo examinaron, como si buscara heridas en su cuerpo, y un momento después le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Viniste a hablar con ella? —preguntó Magnus, sonaba herido.

—Tenía que hablar con ella.

— ¿Sobre qué? —las preguntas de Magnus y su voz empezaban a sonar resentidas.

—Sobre ti —contestó Alec, mordiéndose la parte interior de sus mejillas antes de continuar— Sobre su relación contigo.

Magnus le dedicó una mirada dolida, mirándolo como si no lo reconociera.

—Te lo expliqué, Alec, no hay nada entre ella y yo, ¿no confías en mí?

La respuesta correcta se encontraba en su cabeza, en un pensamiento que flotaba y demandaba ser dicho, pero en su lugar se encontró diciendo otra cosa totalmente diferente.

—No, no confío en ti —en ese momento Alec se sorprendió de que su voz no temblara ni un poco— ¿Y sabes? Creo que es mejor que te quedes con ella.

El rostro de Magnus se volvió cenizo de un momento a otro, mirando a Alec como si acabara de decir la peor cosa del mundo.

Alec bajó la vista, abriendo la cerca y rodeando a Magnus, marchándose sin decir nada más y sin esperar algo de Magnus. Se fue casi corriendo hasta que no estuvo seguro de en dónde estaba, hasta que lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Escuchó el grito de Magnus, tan fuerte y alto que parecía irreal, no después de tantos días. Bajó casi corriendo, yendo directo a la puerta principal, su hermana tapaba ligeramente la vista, pero podía ver al moreno parado en la puerta, esperando a que él saliera. Tocó la espalda de su hermana para notificarla de que estaba ahí y que lo dejara lidiar con ese asunto él solo.

Isabelle le dedicó una mirada pequeña, después dio media vuelta y se alejó mientras agitaba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—Hola —saludó Alec con cuidado.

Magnus no llevaba una caja con las cosas que Alec había dejado en su departamento, lo cual era un alivio. En cambio, llevaba una carpeta azul entre las manos y lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

Sin decir una sola palabra extendió el brazo, dándole la carpeta a Alec. Él la tomó, abriéndola casi con miedo, sus ojos cayeron sobre los papeles que había ahí dentro, no entendía mucho, pero vio el nombre y la firma de Camille al final de la última hoja.

— ¿Qué es…

—Camille quería hacer un trato con la empresa —dijo Magnus sin dejar que Alec terminara—. Ragnor y Catarina no querían tomarlo, pero era mucho dinero y sería una estupidez no tomarlo sólo porque ella y yo tuvimos roces en el pasado.

Alec comprendió en ese momento lo que significaban esos papeles, era la prueba de que el trato entre la empresa, que Magnus manejaba con sus amigos, y Camille estaba hecho. Se sintió pequeño e idiota.

—Las llamadas, las citas con Camille en su casa eran sólo porque ella quería crear el contrato desde cero, es por eso que estuve tan inmiscuido con ella estas últimas semanas. Pude haberlo dejado, pude haber dicho que no, pero era mucho dinero, o al menos lo suficiente como para comprarte un anillo.

Magnus se quedó callado en ese momento, Alec levantó la mirada, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba y su estómago daba vueltas. Entendía un poco las palabras de Magnus.

—Se supone que eso es lo que se hace, cuando quieres proponerte a alguien le compras un anillo que sea tan asombroso como esa persona lo es para ti, y eso cuesta mucho —dijo Magnus mientras bajaba el tono de voz.

Fue como si en ese momento hubiera llegado a su límite, como si hubiera usado todas las palabras que tenía permitidas decir, dejó los brazos a los lados, esperando a Alec, sin pedirle la carpeta y sin dar señales de que se iba. Era como si esperara una reacción sin presionar.

Todo lo que Alec pudo hacer en ese momento fue llorar, sintió las lágrimas picando en sus ojos y en un segundo se soltó, ahogando un gemido, dejó que la carpeta resbalara de sus dedos y se apresuró a abrazar a Magnus con fuerza, con las lágrimas manchando sus mejillas y la ropa del mayor.

—Pensé que te iba a perder —murmuró, sus palabras ahogadas por su voz rota y la ropa de Magnus.

—Jamás me perderías —declaró Magnus, dejando un beso en su cabeza—. Te amo más de lo que he amado a alguien, Alexander.

Alec sabía que era verdad, que había sido un idiota al creer que podía ser de otra forma, que Magnus lo traicionaría sin pensarlo ni un sólo segundo, había estado tan cegado por sus celos que no se daba cuenta del amor que Magnus le profesaba.

—Gracias, Magnus —dijo lento y suave antes de tomar los labios de su novio, marcándolos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Camille podía irse directo al infierno.

* * *

 _._

 _Ahí está, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si tiene algún error, no duden en hacerlo notar._

 _Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas. Si dejan un review me harán muy feliz._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
